Ramalhete
by Coala N
Summary: Não vai me mandar sonhar com isso dessa vez? • Bak/Fou.


**-Man não pertence, senão eu estaria podre de rica e não escreveria fanfic da minha própria criação, né? 8D**

Agradecimentos à Melle** (omgitsmelle) **por sugerir o título. *-*/

* * *

"_Bak estava chorando_."

As palavras do jovem Walker ainda ecoavam na mente de Fo, mesmo dias após o incidente com o akuma. Naquele caso, dias não eram muito tempo, pois alguns lugares no Posto de Comando Asiático ainda estavam sendo reconstruídos, resultando numa grande bagunça.

"Como você é incompetente, Baka Bak", ela murmurou para si mesma, rindo.

---

Bak estava sentado em seu escritório, tomando uma xícara de café. Não que fosse muito fã da bebida. Achava-a quente demais, amarga demais, embora naquele momento a xícara vazia que acabara de pousar na mesa fosse sua maior aliada. Sendo o líder do Posto de Comando, era ele o mais envolvido nos trabalhos de reconstrução do lugar, e os últimos dias tinham sido um verdadeiro inferno.

Olhou para o relógio, que marcava onze horas, e bocejou contra sua própria vontade.

"Fo...", ele murmurou.

Com um suspiro, ele lembrou-se mais uma vez dos momentos angustiantes de dias atrás. Da dor, da destruição, do corpo leve e então ferido da guardiã em seus braços. Ultimamente ele andava pensando demais nela. Sua mente se encontrava numa repetição de "trabalho, café, Fo", que o distraía.

Seria isso culpa do medo de perdê-la que sentira tão fortemente há pouco tempo? Da tristeza que sentiu ao ter uma Fo fraca e fragilizada em seus braços, tão diferente da Fo que conhecia?

...Tão diferente da _sua_ Fo?

Bak engoliu em seco, tentando mais uma vez afastar essa linha de pensamento de sua mente. Ele se perguntava se, até aquele momento, não tinha percebido que _nenhuma_ foto de Lenalee Lee seria capaz de deixá-lo tão feliz quanto aquela presença agradavelmente irritante em sua vida, sempre lá para dizer-lhe quão incompetente ele era.

---

Ela o conhecia desde quando ele era uma criancinha loira e chata que mal conseguia correr um pouco sem cair de cara no chão. Ela o conhecia como também havia conhecido seu pai, avô e bisavô.

Ainda assim, ao menos para ela, havia algo diferente em Bak Chan. Apesar das brigas constantes, os dois sempre foram bons amigos. Mas nenhuma palavra, dita com ou sem ódio passageiro, havia sido tão dolorida para ela como as que havia dito dias atrás, pensando serem as últimas.

"_Bye bye, Bak_."

Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, Fo realmente se surpreendeu ao ouvir as palavras do jovem exorcista, que ela mais uma vez murmurou para si. _Bak estava chorando_.

Repassou mentalmente os acontecimentos passados. Lutara com o akuma, a ponto de quase morrer, usando a imagem de Walker. Vira Bak correndo até ela, na água, chamando seu nome. Abraçando-a apertadamente e chorando como uma criança assustada. E era isso, ela pensou, que ele seria sem tê-la por perto. Uma criança assustada.

---

_"Ei, Fo", disse Bak, então adolescente. "Se eu for até ali e trouxer umas flores pra você..." ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Você me dá um beijo?"_

_"Vou pensar no seu caso!", ela respondeu, habitualmente impertinente._

_E ele foi. Tropeçou várias vezes, caiu de cara na água, arranhou-se com os espinhos de algumas flores. Mas voltou, triunfante, com as flores nas mãos. Fo, que brincava com alguns fios de grama, encarou-o com uma expressão mista de raiva, felicidade e surpresa._

_"E agora?", ele sorriu._

---

Eram nove da manhã.

Fo não estava em seu portão.

Bak sorriu, e aproveitando-se da oportunidade, puxou de dentro da jaqueta um pequeno buquê que ele próprio havia feito com flores colhidas do jardim do Posto de Comando e pousou-o cuidadosamente na frente da parede.

Virou as costas e foi embora, sorridente.

---

_"Não que eu queira fazer isso, Baka Bak, mas dessa vez não tive escolha.", disse Fo, aceitando as flores._

_"Deixa disso", Bak respondeu._

_Fo, tentando ao máximo parecer mais emburrada do que estava, aproximou-se e beijou-o. Independentemente das flores, a atitude de Bak só havia facilitado algo que ela já estava com vontade de fazer._

---

Fo retornou a seus afazeres no portão pouco antes da hora do almoço, após passar a manhã perambulando pelo posto, e eventualmente, ajudando em alguma coisa aqui ou ali.

Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver as flores colocadas sobre o degrau.

Pegou uma delas e, carinhosamente, colocou-a no cabelo.

---

Meio-dia.

Bak pegou seu almoço e, ao invés de comer em seu escritório, como de hábito, foi almoçar perto do portão de Fo.

Sentou-se no degrau onde antes colocara o buquê e recostou-se contra a parede, sentindo-se calmo como sempre ficava quando ia até aquele lugar.

Após algum tempo, Fo suavemente emergiu da parede, tendo a flor ainda presa em seus cabelos. Olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Bak, que a observava atenciosamente.

"Baka Bak...", ela começou, sorrindo.

"Hm?" ele perguntou, tomando um gole de suco.

Fo teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Delicadamente, pôs uma mecha do cabelo dele para trás, sorrindo e aproximando-se.

Beijou-o suavemente.

"...Eu te amo."

Bak sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

"Não vai me mandar sonhar com isso dessa vez?"

Fo abraçou-o.

"Não."

**

* * *

**

AEAEAE é isso, minha gente. \õ/

Sinceramente? Não gostei tanto dessa fic. A idéia era - bem - melhor na minha cabeça, mas virou FAIL quando eu me pus a escrevê-la. D:

Não me levem a mal, eu amo BakFo, acho muito fofo e tal *-* Só não gostei da história, achei mal escrita, achei OOC, sei lá. Foi mais pra variar das minhas fics "tristes, curtas e na 1ª pessoa" que eu escrevi essa: Feliz, "longa" e na terceira pessoa~! 8D Reviews são altamente apreciadas.

**Kissus! :D**

**~ Nina**


End file.
